


A love supreme

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Герои в большом городе [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Проснувшись сегодня, Кейт точно решила, что непременно исчезнет из жизни Клинта.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве саундтрека использована песня Robbie Williams - Supreme, название драббла — цитата из неё же.  
> Драббл является частью цикла «Герои в большом городе».

И вот у неё в машине громко играет «Supreme» Робби Уильямса, и она жмёт педаль газа в пол. Это ведь хайвэй, тут можно. Окна авто открыты, и её длинные волосы развеваются, как в кино. Она поправляет на носу новенькие солнцезащитные очки. Лаки с ней на сиденье справа — конечно же, с ней, никаких вариантов, нельзя оставлять собаку этому безответственному баклану! Он выставляет морду в окно, радостно погавкивает и высовывает язык. Ловит ветер, уносящий их обоих прочь от Нью-Йорка и Клинта Бартона, на Западное побережье…

...Нет. Лучше будет откинуть крышу. Тогда получится совсем как в кино.

Проснувшись сегодня, Кейт точно решила, что непременно исчезнет из жизни Клинта. Теперь обязательно получится. Хватит надеяться — этот придурок глухой, а прикидывается слепым. Он же даже не замечает, что Кейт к нему давно переехала.

И ладно бы они не встречались, как Наташа и Мэтт. Так «не встречаться» с Клинтом Кейт готова всю жизнь.

Этим утром Кейт Бишоп в последний раз ходит по квартире Клинта в майке и боксёрах, в последний раз ругается на сломанную микроволновку, которая светит, но не греет, в последний раз пьёт кофе из фиолетовой кружки. Решение принято. Она не отступится.

Время начать новую жизнь.

Время найти парня. Они же укладываются штабелями перед леди Соколиный Глаз!

Это Бартон — сплошное недоразумение. Неудачник. Ужасный раздолбай. Теперь-то ей ясно, почему Нат с ним рассталась когда-то, почему с ним развелась Бобби… Да вообще всё ясно.

Не мужчина — трагикомедия про пластырь и бухло.

Кейт вдохновенно отмывает пузатый прозрачный кофейник и кружки до блеска — вероятно, они были грязнее даже в магазине. Находит дорожную сумку. Собирает туда свои вещи, которые постепенно и незаметно перетаскивала в квартиру Клинта. Ей кажется, что их тут совсем мало, но почему-то приходится позаимствовать и его сумку. Потом можно послать авиапочтой. Запасной колчан Клинта она тоже забирает — нет, не на память. Точнее, Кейт внушает себе, что это не так.

Лаки ходит за ней хвостом, взволнованный и непонимающий.

— Пусть теперь как-нибудь сам, — бухтит Кейт, сгребая из ванной сиреневые флакончики с пеной для ванн. — Пусть живёт один. Старый пень. Слишком старый для меня. Да, Лаки?

Она смотрит в зеркало над опустевшей полочкой. 

В ванной становится как-то грустно. И она кажется себе старше.

— Чушь, — говорит Кейт Лаки. Или себе.

И у неё в голове снова ревёт мотор и поёт Робби Уильямс.

Завтра она будет на Западном побережье. Можно пару дней поваляться в шезлонге с коктейлем, а потом позвонить Томми Шепарду. Тот наверняка не заставит себя долго ждать.

Не то что некоторые.

У порога Лаки вдруг лает на неё. Кейт смотрит на него поверх очков с непониманием, а потом соображает — надо оставить записку. 

Если она решила, что всё будет как в кино — то и последнее письмо стоит писать подобающим образом. 

Кейт выкручивает тюбик фиолетовой помады. Сомневается, глядя в дешёвое мутноватое зеркало у входа, но сочиняет послание. Робби Уильямс поёт всё громче.

«Я больше не могу смотреть, как ты просираешь свою жизнь, и не собираюсь просирать свою за компанию. Пока, придурок», — выводит она на стекле с упоением и ставит точку так, что помада ломается к чертям.

Пора.

Кейт берётся за лямку сумки — и телефон вдруг звонит в кармане, высвечивает идиотское фото идиота с идиотским пластырем на идиотском носу. И улыбка у него тоже идиотская.

Она набирает воздуха в лёгкие и принимает вызов.

— Я ухожу от тебя, — громко и торжественно выпаливает Кейт вместо приветствия.

Даже забыв, что это звучит так, будто они жили вместе. Как нормальная пара.

— Кейт, я тебя не слышу, я потерял слуховой аппарат.

Голос Робби Уильямса в голове становится тише.

— У меня тут...не всё хорошо.

Ещё тише.

Кейт молчит.

— Я на сорок второй. Или уже на сорок третьей, — Клинт тяжело дышит в трубку. — У меня кончились стрелы. Принеси стрел. Любых. Только аккуратнее, пожалуйста.

— Сорок вторая? Сорок третья? Адская кухня? Я же говорила тебе не гулять с этим отмороженным мальчиком в чёрном, — вздыхает Кейт, забыв, что её не слышат.  
Клинт сбрасывает звонок.

Робби Уильямс замолкает. Ветер хайвэя больше не дует в лицо и не развевает волосы.

Кейт ставит сумку на пол и пинком отправляет её в другой конец коридора. Вторую — следом. Берёт колчан, лук и стрелы.

— Ненавижу тебя, Клинт Бартон, — говорит она, вытирает брошенной у зеркала футболкой Клинта помаду с зеркала и делает шаг за порог.

Западное побережье подождёт.


End file.
